disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Crossbones
Crossbones is an enemy of Captain America in the comics. In the film Captain America: The Winter Soldier, he is an assassin who works for Alexander Pierce and HYDRA as a sleeper agent within S.H.I.E.L.D. He is the tertiary antagonist of the film. Background Abilities Crossbones is one of the world's best hand-to-hand combatants, with extensive training in street-fighting, military combatants, and various forms of martial arts, He has trained extensively with the Taskmaster to the point where he was actually made an instructor at the Taskmaster's school for criminals. Crossbones is also a superior marksman with guns, crossbows, and throwing knives. He also has some experience with torture and brainwashing, having effectively "reprogrammed" Sin and nearly so with Diamondback. He is also an expert pilot. Appearances Marvel Animated Universe ''Avengers Assemble He appeared in Avengers Assemble, he was captured by the Avengers and ordered to tell where the Red Skull is hiding. While Captain America wore his costume to infiltrate Cabal. Marvel Disk Wars: The Avengers Red Skull sends Crossbones to intercept the police van carrying the Celebrity Five in order to transfer their bio-codes to the Skull himself. Later, Crossbones meets with Mystique to get from her the DISKS containing Baron Zemo, Abomination, Graviton, MODOK and Tiger Shark, then betrays Mystique and gives the DISKs to the Skull. At some unknown point, he is D-Secured and supplanted by Hawkeye. Ultimate Spider-Man In the episode "Agent Web", Spider-Man and Triton encounter Crossbones and his HYDRA Agents at the abandoned Inhumans city of Atarog. It is revealed that Crossbones captured Nick Fury to use as a bargaining chip in order to obtain Madame Web for HYDRA, but Spider-Man and Triton are able to save Fury and defeat Crossbones' forces after receiving assistance from Madame Web's precognitions. In the episode "The Symbiote Saga" Pt. 1, Crossbones has become the acting leader of HYDRA at the time when Arnim Zola was missing. After Doctor Octopus was shackled up in Michael Morbius' lab after he double-crossed Arnim Zola, Crossbones orders Michael Morbius to experiment on the Venom symbiote sample that he obtained. Marvel Cinematic Universe Captain America: The Winter Soldier Rumlow alongside Captain America and Black Widow were sent to retrieve the Lemurian Star, a ship of SHIELD, that was captured by mercenaries led by Georges Batroc. The mission was a success because they recovered the Lemurian and captured Batroc. Later, Rumlow led the Strike team whose mission was to capture Rogers because Pierce declared Rogers an enemy of SHIELD. Rogers manages to escapes on numerous ocassions from Rumlow and his team but thanks to the intervention of the Winter Soldier, he finally manages to capture Steve Rogers, together with the Agent Romanoff and the former Armed Forces paratrooper, Sam Wilson. When Jack Rollins wanted to shoot Rogers, Rumlow stopped him saying "Not here" since the place was full of the news helicopters watching. He took the fugitives to a place where they could execute them but they escaped with the help of Maria Hill disguised as Strike member. After Rogers said that HYDRA was still alive, Rumlow went the control center to verify the launch of Helicarriers when a launch technician refused to put the Helicarriers into orbit and said "Captain's orders", he was furious and threatened to kill him. Sharon Carter defended the Launch Technician by putting a gun to Rumlow's head. While a gunfight between HYDRA agents and S.H.I.E.L.D. agents is carried out, Rumlow managed to put the Helicarriers in orbit and escape. When Rumlow was headed to the room where Pierce was, he is interrupted by Falcon. During the fight Rumlow acclaims that Wilson was no match for him. He manages to survive after a Helicarrier crashed into a building in which he was. Rumlow is last seen at the hospital for recovery. Captain America: Civil War Rumlow, now Crossbones, leads a group of mercenaries to steal a weapon in Lagos, Nigeria. Gallery Promotional Crossbones CACW.jpg 4295410-6612234872-Rumlo.jpg Crossbones_CATWS-Don't_Trust.jpg Ccxgd1mXEAAnbJH.jpg Concept Art Crossbones_concept.png Civil War Characters.png ''Captain America: The Winter Soldier Brock Rumlow- Crossbones.jpg Crossbones TWS.jpg Captain America TWS - Crossbones.jpg TriskelionElevator.jpg captain-america-crossbones.jpg captain-america-winter-soldier-brock.jpg Cap2_1080_7045.jpg Cap2_1080p_5881.jpg Cap2_5914.jpg Cap2 5299.jpg CapTWS-2581.jpg RumlowandCap-TWS.jpg BrockRumlow2-TWS.png FalconVsRumlow.png Rumlow Burned.png ''Captain America: Civil War'' Cap vs Rumlow CW.jpg Civil War Empire 01.jpg Captain America Civil War 145.png Captain America Civil War 210.jpg 5175675-3610041894-Civil.jpg On Set CrossbonesCivilWar3.jpg Civil War BTS 02.jpg Civil-war-crossbones-setphoto.jpg 162ec2fb29223f33b930b44ffada95e1.jpg 1tumblr_o5hjetkCER1uw6y4zo3_1280.jpg 6630482825513444525.jpg ''Marvel Disk Wars: The Avengers'' Crossbones DWA.png Crossbones MDW Chart.jpg ''Avengers Assemble'' Crossbones AA.png Crossbones.png Real Reaper and Crossbones.png Crossbones AA 1.png tumblr_mwhcb4zQGf1rl14rno2_1280.png tumblr_mwhcb4zQGf1rl14rno3_1280.png tumblr_mwhcb4zQGf1rl14rno4_1280.png tumblr_mwhcb4zQGf1rl14rno5_1280.png tumblr_mwhcb4zQGf1rl14rno7_1280.png ''Ultimate Spider-Man'' Crossbones_USM_01.png Crossbones_USM_02.png Crossbones_USM_03.png Crossbones_USM_04.png Crossbones_USM_05.png Crossbones_USM_06.png Crossbones_USM_07.png Crossbones_USM_08.png Crossbones_USM_09.png Crossbones_USM_10.png Merchandise Funko Pop! - Captain America Civil War - Crossbones.jpg Civil War Pin 04.png Civil War Pin 05.png Civil War Pop Pins 02.png Category:Characters Category:Marvel Comics characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe characters Category:Avengers Assemble characters Category:Villains Category:Traitors Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. agents Category:Martial Artists Category:HYDRA agents Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Marvel Disk Wars: The Avengers characters Category:Live-Action Villains Category:Captain America characters Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be bad at first Category:Comic characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Ultimate Spider-Man characters Category:Secondary Antagonists